


Sweet lies (poisonous truths)

by Shymerc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, POV Female Character, Platonic Soulmates, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shymerc/pseuds/Shymerc
Summary: Growing up in a metal box in space does not allow for love that is so pure that there are no lies. Few still dream or even remember the strange occurrence and it might be for the best when it’s lies that keeps the Ark in orbit. But life always finds a way.or angsty soulmates that can't lie to each other and all the challenges and heartbreak they face on the Ark.





	1. Curses

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon that requested the Kabby Soulmates AU and I am so sorry for all the angst and heartbreak.
> 
> This actually really got away from me - it wasn't supposed to be this long but here we are. Just a fair warning the slow burn spans years and years of their lives and even then we all know how well Ark!Abby and Ark!Marcus got on. Lots of Callie and Abby feels as well with some Jake and other adults from the show.
> 
> Callie and Abby are both 5 years old at the start of this. Marcus and Jake are two years older (7) and Jaha is seven years older (12). I'll also state the age of Callie and Abby at the beginning of every chapter to make it easier to keep track of when things are happening.

**Earth Date: May 12th 2114 (Ark Year: 62)**

Abby was five when she had first heard the word _soulmate_ and it hadn’t made much sense to her.

It had been Callie’s mother that had shouted the word in disdain, as if it was something dirty to be hidden away, never something to discuss in public. Mrs Cartwig hadn’t noticed the girls as they entered the living room in search of Callie’s lost toy, hand in hand. She had been focused on Callie’s father with angry and furious eyes. It had been he that had spotted them first and hissed out his wife’s name before turning to the girls with a plastered smile. Abby remembered how odd it had all been because Callie’s parents were always so nice and happy. Beside her, Callie had tensed, grasped her hand a bit tighter.

Mrs Cartwig had turned towards the window facing Earth, body trembling with contained rage as Mr Cartwig had entertained his daughter and her best friend in the whole wide galaxy. And Abby would not have remembered the event at all had it not been for Callie shattering the illusion of calm her parents were trying to project.

“Daddy, what’s a _soulmate_?” Eyes big and full of wonder in a way only children can portray.

And Abby would have forgotten, had it not been for the sob that had escaped Mrs Cartwig then, her whole body tensing and the pained expression that had appeared on Mr Cartwig’s face. Regret and anger and hurt, something she had only ever seen once before, on her own father’s face.

“We’ll talk later, buttercup. Why don’t you and Abigail go play at hers today? And say hi to Councilman Van Beek from us.”

And even at five, they had picked up on the discomfort, the desperation for his little girl to be somewhere else so Abby had nodded and dragged her best friend out and one level up to Abby’s, both of them feeling that something was very, _very_ off. It was the first time she felt the bitterness of  _guilt_ because they had clearly said something wrong, Callie's question had made her mother sad and her father tense.

They never talked about that day. It was as if it had never happened and after a while, Abby forgot all about the word. And it would have been so much better that way, but as fate would have it, that word would haunt them for years to come.


	2. Promises Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age 6

**Earth Date: February 24th 2115 (Ark Year: 63)**

The sun was shining brightly today, the stars twinkling against the dark backdrop of the universe. Abby was pressed close to the window in the living room, tiny hands flat against the glass and eyes wide with amazement.

“That's Orion's belt over there,” Abby’s father pointed, tapped the glass right above her fingers and she followed the direction, looked at the far away stars.

It was her birthday and she had wished for a book about the universe. She had anxiously waited and talked about it but never  _pressed_ and knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. 

The day had finally arrived and Abby was lucky that her birthday had fallen on a Sunday when her father wasn't working. All day she had waited patiently for her gift and her heart had leapt with curiosity and joy when he had gone to his bedroom during dinner and returned with something hidden behind his back. Abby had jumped around him to get a peak but he had told her to wait until after dinner and cookies with her friends from nursery. Sulking a bit, she had tried to eat as fast as she could but her father had told her to slow down, worried that she might choke. Head bent down she had complied and been overjoyed when he had finally presented the dark blue book with tiny stars scattered across the front.

They were all sitting in front of the window now, Abby nestled in his lap, trying to spot the right stars her father pointed out as he flicked through the pages. Her friends were listening attentively as well and occasionally Callie would reach for her hand, smile at her and look in awe at the galaxy. The other parents were mingling about, chatting at a pleasantly low volume to not distract from the space show.

That was until a beeping sounded and Abby looked up at her father with alarm. He didn't meet her eyes, had already reached for the datapad that was never too far away and she knew that look all too well. Disappointment had a bitter taste.

“Its very urgent. I need to go, Abigail.”

She pouted. He still lifted her off his lap.

“But it's my birthday and you said you'd tell us about the stars.”

Abby looked up at him with sad eyes, played with the ends of the braid Mrs Cartwig had made this morning. The other children were silent, a bit afraid of the man Abby called 'Father'. 

“I'll be back soon,” voice stern and harsh to put an end to the discussion.

He looked at her with those icy eyes and Abby straightened her back, met his gaze and  _pressed_.

“It's only my birthday once.”

“I said I have to go.” His eyes had never been so cold.

 _You promised_.

It was Mrs Cartwig that stepped forward when she saw the tears in Abby’s eyes and took the book from him and gathered Abby in her lap.

Councilman Van Beek didn't return until well past midnight.

 

* * *

**Earth Date: September 1st 2115 (Ark Year: 63)**

Watching the stars in the dark was always a comfort while the Ark slowly made its way around Earth. The sunrises always served as a way to tell time, one every 90 minutes. Abby had watched the sun rise and set and was still wide awake. Callie was fretting in the bed next to her, tugging at the covers and twisting and turning. Usually, sleepovers were fun but this particular night Abby just couldn’t fall asleep - she was too nervous and excited.

Callie broke first, a hushed whisper following a particular angry turn of her body.

“Abby? Are you awake?”

“Yes.”

The bed was positioned against the window and whenever Abby stayed over, they always slept with their feet against it to watch the stars and Earth and the sunrise and sunset.

“I’m really nervous,” she whispered out in the dark.

“Me too!”

Tomorrow would be their first day of school and they would finally be big girls who didn’t need to go to the nursery. But Abby was worried that she wouldn’t like it. The only comfort was that she would have Callie with her - their other friends had been placed in another class.

“We could say we’re sick,” Callie suggested and it sounded really tempting but they had to go.

“We can’t.”

Callie huffed next to her in the dark and Abby could already imagine the look on her face, it looked quite comical now that she was missing a front tooth. Callie was just about to insist that they pretend to be sick when the door to the room opened and Mr Cartwig popped his head inside.

“Is it two small ladies I hear in the dark?”

“No, dad,” Callie giggled.

“Oh, I think I do,” the tone light and warm. “You’re supposed to be sleeping so you can be ready for school tomorrow.”

“Do we have to go?” Abby questioned because she very much liked the idea of staying at Callie’s and playing with the toys even if she knew right thing would be to go.

“Yes. It’s going to be great, you’ll love it, girls.”

“Are you sure?” Abby questioned in a small voice.

“Of course. I loved it when I was your age and you will too,” he explained and sat down on the edge of the bed, their eyes glued to him.

Rationally they knew Mr Cartwig had been young once too but it was hard to imagine. They were both so used to seeing him with a moustache and greying hair and faint laugh wrinkles around his brown eyes.

“You promise?” Callie asked, pulled the bedsheets tighter around her body.

“Sure, buttercup. You’ll get lots of new friends and have so much fun together. You’ll learn the alphabet and numbers and new songs and stories that you can teach me and mommy.” He smiled so kindly Abby found it hard to doubt his words.

“Now, try to sleep and if you can’t just come and get me or mom.”

They nodded in unison as he stood from the bed, pressed a kiss to both their foreheads and left them in the dark again. Abby was still nervous but Mr Cartwig’s words had offered some comfort at least. Maybe if she just believed she would like it then she actually would. With that thought, Abby closed her eyes and curled up next to Callie.

 

* * *

 

**Earth Date: September 2nd 2115 (Ark Year: 63)**

It was Mrs Cartwig that took them to school the next morning after making sure they had finished all their breakfast - they would need the energy she had insisted from behind her mug. She had kissed her husband goodbye – he had wished them good luck –, braided Abby’s hair before tying Callie’s into a low ponytail and made sure they had everything they needed in their small bags.

Their classroom was in the lower sections of Alpha, few levels and corridors away from home which meant Abby and Callie would be able to walk there by themselves eventually. Mrs Cartwig held Callie’s left hand and Abby’s right as they walked down the corridor looking for the correct classroom. It was full of kids and their guardians although no one seemed to hold two kids like Callie’s mom. Abby found that quite odd, a bit bothered by the attention they were getting. When she tried to pull her hand away, Mrs Cartwig had looked down at her with loving eyes and told her to not worry about everyone else. 

Spotting the right sign, Mrs Cartwig rushed them forward to the door.

“ _Piaget 1.01_ , that’s you, girls!” Smile as brilliant as Callie's.

There were already some kids inside, sitting in a semicircle on the floor and a woman with brown hair and a knitted sweater engaging them all in conversation. At the sound of the door opening, she looked up with a pleasant smile.

“Welcome, welcome, just let me grab the list - one second.”

She was quite short when she stood, shorter than both Mr and Mrs Cartwig but she seemed to float above the floor when she walked - her steps were _that_ light and Abby wondered if maybe she was a fairy like in the stories Callie’s parents would read them. Maybe she had hidden her wings. Abby could bet they would be a bright golden colour.

“Callista Cartwig?”

“Callie,” Mrs Cartwig corrected, placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

“Okidoki, Callie, welcome. I’m Ms Marino. You can go ahead and take a seat next to the boy wearing the blue shirt,” she said and turned to point.

Callie shot first her mom and then Abby a worried look.

“Your friend will be with you in just a sec, I just have to tick her off the list,” Ms Marion offered as if she had read her mind.

Reluctantly Callie did as she was told.

“And who might you be, little one?” Ms Marion questioned, kind eyes focused on Abby.

“Abigail Van Beek.”

“Van Beek, Van Beek,” Ms Marion mumbled as she skimmed through the list. “Ah, there you are. You can go and take a seat next to your friend and I’ll speak a bit with Mrs Cartwig.”

Letting go of Callie’s mom, Abby walked over to Callie and sank down on the colourful carpet in the otherwise grayscale room. Whatever it was they the two women were talking about it seemed to take time and Mrs Cartwig kept shooting her girls short glances. She looked very tired at that moment, more tired than Abby had seen her before. Even if she didn't know Ms Marion that well, Abby thought she looked a bit worried.

“Hi, I’m James,” a boy next to her said and brought her out of her thoughts.

“I’m Abby. This is Callie,” she introduced and maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

**Earth Date: September 11th 2115 (Ark Year: 63)**

****Dragging her hands over the purple battlefield and lining up her two soldiers, Callie was sitting cross-legged on the washed out bedspread. Abby was sitting opposite of her, combing through the horse’s mane and setting it down to face the Evil King against the metal wall. They were on a mission to save the universe from his dark powers and only the best knight with the most trusted horse in the whole galaxy could leap across the stars and defeat the king with the help of the fair princess. It was the princess that would inspire the soldiers and the brave knight to defeat the Evil King and put an end to his lies.

“Brave knight, will you defeat the Evil King and save the world?” Callie questioned, turning the princess to face the knight with long dark hair mounting the magical horse.

“Yes, princess, I will with the help of the strong women and men,” Abby smiled and marched the horse towards the King.

It was a game they played often, like in the fairy tales Mrs Cartwig would read from her datapad when Abby stayed over or the ones they read with Ms Marion. It was always the two of them against the King - the princess and the knight. Abby liked it that way because of course, she could do anything if Callie was with her. Together they would save the universe.

It was an intense battle that required the help of the princess with her magical powers, but in the end, they won and the universe was once again safe from evil and lies. The knight and her magical horse celebrated for a long time with the soldiers and the new Queen on the purple battlefield. They imagined flowers and rainbows erupting everywhere and music and masquerades.

Laying on her stomach, spinning the Queen as she danced with the Knight and soldiers, Callie suddenly looked up to meet Abby’s eyes.

“Abs?” She questioned and she was the only one that was allowed to call her that.

“Yeah?”

“Promise we won’t lie to each other like the King,” she said with a smile. “Oh, and that we’ll save the world together!” She added happily and scrambled to sit up on the purple bedspread.

“I pinky promise.” Offering her pinky to her best friend Abby frowned when Callie linked them together and twisted her thumb to reach Abby’s.

As if sensing her confusion, Callie quickly explained, “Mom showed me this, it means more than pinky because it’s locked in with the thumb so we have to follow it. It’s a double promise.”

“Okay, I double promise that I won’t lie and that we’ll save the world together,” Abby offered with a toothy smile. It was great to have Callie as her best friend and extra nice with a mom as great as hers. Abby didn’t have a mom and who would’ve taught her the double pinky thumb promise then?

“I promise I won't lie and that we’ll save the world,” Callie echoed, watching their interlaced fingers.

Letting go eventually, Abby laid down on her side, head propped up by her hand and the other tracing the faint patterns of the washed out bedspread.

“Wanna colour for a bit? I’ll go get the pad,” Callie offered and rushed out into the living room.

Colouring was fun because there was an entire wheel of colours Abby had never seen and she often wondered if Earth was as colourful as hers and Callie’s drawings. It probably was. Earth was magical after all.

When Callie returned, she had her mother behind her with the kind hazel eyes and hair tied up into a short ponytail.

“You staying over for dinner today too, Abby?” she asked with her soft voice that was great for telling stories in Abby’s opinion.

“Yes, Mrs Cartwig, father is working late.”

“Yes, it must be very hectic with the election coming up,” Mrs Cartwig commented before turning and closing the door.

Abby’s father worked a lot, he was a ‘councilman’ after all and they worked all the time. She didn’t know exactly what her father did but it was important work so it made sense that there would be a lot of it. Abby hoped she would never be a ‘councilman’ because how would she have time to play with Callie then?

 

* * *

 

**Earth Date: October 1st 2115 (Ark Year: 63)**

Unity Day was something Abby had attended as long as she could remember. It was important that she stood there with her father and the other officials while the chancellor read her speech about unity and a bright future. Her favourite part about it all were the decorations they put up every year - it made the bleak grey look so homely and _warm_ and she loved to watch the pageant of the Ark’s history. But this year was different because Abby had been chosen as one of the flag bearers and she was ecstatic.

When she had told her father he had barely looked up from his work and said “of course they picked you, you are my daughter after all” and that had been the end of that conversation but her father’s dismissal had not dampened her mood in the slightest.

Practice had been every day after lessons with Ms Ellard and throughout it all, Abby had remained excited. James had been chosen as well making them both the youngest ones but they got on well with the others. There was only one blonde girl that didn’t mix with them and stayed away during the short breaks. She was a few years older and had been chosen as the narrator. Abby was sure she had seen the blonde around but she hadn’t bother introducing herself so she couldn’t put a name to the face. It was Emmy, the flag bearer for Canada, that had sighed after they had seen Abby try multiple times to strike up a conversation and told her to not take it personally, Dina was like that with everyone.

“But you better don’t call her Dina to her face or she might flip,” Junior had joked and quickly fallen in line when Ms Ellard announced that the break was over.

And then finally the big day had arrived and wearing the grey long-sleeved sweater under the blue west Abby listened to the Chancellor's speech giddy with excitement. Then finally it was their turn to tell the story of the Ark. Walking around, just like they had practised, Abby searched the crowds for her father while Dina spoke, hoping that he would catch a glimpse of the pageant. She craned her neck when she passed the Chancellor and the other Ark officials and couldn’t help her shoulders slumping and heart sinking when she didn't see him.

“Then one day, Mir floated by Shenzhen, and they realized life would be better together,” Dina said loud and clear, wearing the white sash and her hair braided.

Abby dutifully walked behind James, just like they had practised. Turned at the right time, walked closer to the centre and then back again while Dina’s voice carried. One more turn and then it would be over and she could finally go home and lay in bed. A flash of salt and pepper hair caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and when Abby turned, her father was there. Grave as usual but he offered a small smile when he caught her gaze and just like that, her heart was singing with happiness. He looked proud and maybe even a tiny bit happy because of _her_.

 

* * *

 

**Earth Date: November 1st 2115 (Ark Year: 63)**

Soft music was playing in the Cartwig living quarters as Mr and Mrs Cartwig danced around in the living room. Abby’s father was working late again so she was sleeping over at Callie's and on this particular night, Mr Cartwig had decided to put an old record on to show the girls how to dance something called the waltz. He had picked them both up after dinner, danced around the living room and sang along to the songs. They had laughed and laughed and Abby would ask her father tomorrow if he knew how to dance the waltz too, if he could teach her. Eventually, Mr Cartwig had gotten tired of carrying them around saying that they were growing so fast he couldn't carry them anymore. Abby's heart had flared with pride at being a big girl now as Mrs Cartwig had taken their place in her husband's arms.

They were sitting on the couch watching Callie's parents. Mrs Cartwig had her had on his shoulder, a lazy smile on her puckered lips, his mouth by her ear as he whispered things Abby and Callie couldn't hear. But anyone could see that they were in love. The real deal.

Suppressing a yawn, Callie stretched out on the couch.

“I want that one day,” she said, watched their happiness as they danced.

Abby turned to look at Callie with her two ponytails and toothy smile.

“Me too,” she yawned.

A family like Callie's was all she wanted. A family that sang songs together during breakfast, a father and husband that always arranged the food into smiling faces in the morning, played games with them and read stories and taught them how to dance, a mother and wife that played dress up with them and took them to school and taught them about mechanics and the stars. Abby looked at Callie and then back at her parents with a wistful smile.

“Last dance, dear, before it’s time to get these two ladies to bed, I think,” Mr Cartwig announced, dipped his wife down and kissed her.

Both Callie and Abby squeezed their eyes shut and turned away at the gesture. When they looked again, they were smiling at each other, holding hands. Mrs Cartwig pecked him in the cheek and went to turn off the music while Mr Cartwig turned towards the girls.

“Come on you two, bedtime.”


	3. Silver Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age 8

**Earth Date: February 11th 2117 (Ark Year: 65)**

 Coach Cruz was sitting beside Abby in Medical Bay.

Abby's head was hurting after she had taken a nasty fall during P.E. and had cut open a small section of her forehead. Callie had been at her side the instant she hit the floor and worried tremendously as coach Cruz had examined the damage. In the end, she had decided that it as best to get the professionals to take a look so she had escorted Abby to Med Bay after ending the lesson early and sending her classmates to an early lunch. Abby had been too young to remember the last time she was in Med Bay but there wasn't much to see anyways. The walls were the same boring grey as the rest of the Ark but at least they waiting chairs were comfortable. Legs dangling back and forward, Abby waited for the nurse to arrive. Coach Cruz was getting impatient besides her because she had another lesson to start but she couldn't very well leave the daughter of the Chancellor's second in command alone. So she huffed and sighed and looked at the digital watch but she stayed. Finally, after endless waiting, a nurse arrived. He had short dark hair and eyes so clear they almost looked translucent.

"What do we have here?" He smiled and guided them to a consultation room.

Abby took in her new surroundings as Coach Cruz explained what had happened. One wall was lined with books in all shades and hues under the galaxy and the other had a bed against a tiny window. In the middle was a metal desk and chairs on each side. It was by no means anything out of the ordinary, but Abby was enthralled by it, by the books mostly and the few diagrams of the human body on the walls.

"Let me take a look and we'll see what we'll do."

The nurse said and placed Abby on the bed, dragged his chair over and examined the cut. 

"Not bad at all, you must've landed just right to avoid stitches," he smiled.

"It doesn't hurt that much," Abby explained and earned another smile as he set about disinfecting the small cut and placing a plaster over it.

"It's your bravery wound then!"

Abby thought back to the games she played with Callie and the knight and princess and yes, this was exactly what it was. She was as brave as the knight that had defeated the King. She practically beamed up at him and thought that helping people like he did might be the best job in the world. Being a nurse was probably not so different from being a knight that saved the people. One day she might be just like him.

"And we're all good," he smiled, talked a bit more to coach Cruz as Abby continued to stare at the room in wonder.

There was one poster in particular that had caught her interest. It was small, maybe the size of a book but it was colourful and pretty and depicted the human brain in sections with purples and reds and yellows. Standing on her tiptoes, she traced the outlines with her index finger, tried to picture her own brain with colours just as pretty. 

"Like that one?" the nurse asked behind her, and Abby hadn't noticed that they had finished talking.

"We should get going, Abby. No need to bother the nurse."

"It's alright," he hurried to say and knelt down next to her. 

"Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yes, it's so pretty and colourful."

She turned her head to smile at him, and he smiled back, teeth a bit crooked but endlessly kind. Coach Cruz grabbed her hand then, saying that they really needed to get going so Abby would make it to lunch. Throwing one last look at the poster and thanking the nurse, she followed behind Coach Cruz. They had made it past the glass doors leading to Medical when the sound of running made them turn back. 

"Hold on!" 

It was the nurse.

Coach Cruz turned with a frown as he approached them, knelt down to Abby's level again and handed her a rolled up piece of paper. 

"It's for you. Take good care of it and one day I expect to have you as my colleague."

"I will! Thank you so much, sir," Abby replied happily, brought the small poster close to her heart.

She couldn't stop beaming for the rest of the day every time she looked at the poster than now hung above her bed. Even the following night, the 12th when she always, no matter what day it was slept over at Callie's, did her smile fall. 

 

* * *

 

**Earth Date: April 27th 2117 (Ark Year: 65)**

Ms Marion was always very cheery and Abby was convinced that she was secretly a fairy. She had told Callie and James that much and they all agreed. She never got angry either, not when they misspelt words or messed up the addition and subtraction. Abby could even divide numbers, which James was still struggling with. But he was way better writing and Callie was great at both. It was probably Ms Marino’s secret fairy powers that made every lesson so great and the cheery attitude was probably a requirement for becoming a fairy. Maybe they had to pass a fairy test. Abby wasn’t sure and Callie, James and her had talked about it _a lot_.

Skipping down the corridor to 1.05, Abby turned to look over her shoulder to really make sure that her father was behind her. Today she would have the final progress meeting with ms Marion before starting the next term and finally, _finally_ have Earth Skills. They usually had three meetings each term but her father had only been able to attend the first one which meant he hadn’t seen her drawings in a while. Abby was very proud of them and hoped that he would be too.

“It’s this one,” Abby said softly when her father walked past 1.05 to 1.06.

“Of course,” he said with a tight smile.

Ms Marion was already waiting for them inside, a bright smile playing on her lips and hair tied into a messy bun as she presented her hand to shake Councilman Van Beek’s. Taking a seat, Abby kept dangling her feet back and forward while Ms Marion talked about the assignments they had had during the year and the upcoming year, what files he would need to add to Abby’s datapad and which new public spaces she would be expected to visit. As a 3rd grader, she would need to spend some time in the library after class to acces articles and reading assignments that hadn't been digitised by the Restoration team yet and Ms Marion assured him that it wouldn't be a problem at all for Abby to keep up. She was trying to pay attention and nod along at the right parts but she was so excited about the _drawings_ she could hardly concentrate on what Ms Marion was telling them. Most of the information she knew already anyway.

“Abby is incredibly dedicated and has a lot of imagination, she’s a great addition to the class,” Ms Marion complimented and Abby beamed back at her.

“Like her mother,” her father commented, causing her to look up at him with big eyes.

He rarely spoke of Abby’s mother. Elise had died a long time ago when Abby was still very little and she didn't remember her at all, not even the sound of her voice. She didn't spend much time thinking about her mother, she had the Cartwigs, but then on rare occasions, her father would mention her name. Comment on how alike they were, a sombre expression on his face. Abby guessed that he missed her more than she did but never said it to his face, in case he got sad and really busy with work.

“Can I show him the drawings, Ms Marion?” Abby questioned and turned her attention back to her teacher.

“Of course, Abby’s quite the little star you see,” Ms Marion smiled and typed on her datapad before handing it over to Councilman Van Beek.

He looked at the colourful images, swiped to the very end of the folder, icy eyes steady before returning the datapad.

“Very nice,” although his voice sounded very flat.

Uncertainly she looked up at Ms Marion who again complimented Abby’s skills and quickly went on to talk about class trips for next year. And despite Ms Marion’s cheery attitude, Abby found it all to be quite disappointing. Maybe he just didn’t like colourful drawings.

 

* * *

 

**Earth Date: May 20th** **2117 (Ark Year: 65)**

Sitting on the floor in Callie’s bedroom, Abby was excitedly talking to Sam and James about dragons and how cool it would be to go down to Earth and find flying beasts like in the stories. Sam hoped there were horses as well, she wanted one of her own and could often be found colouring galloping horses on her datapad. James seemed a bit sceptical, a bit more serious and reserved than usual but they hadn't yet figured out why he had suddenly become quieter. A flash of purple caught their attention then. Callie was bouncing around the room with a happy smile talking to her friends and moving from group to group. She wore a dark dress and her hair tied back, looked like a real princess.

Abby had bugged her father for months about going down to Mecha and get her the gift. Most of the nights he had been too busy but then one Sunday afternoon he had taken her hand and marched them down to the workshop and told her to pick whatever she wanted. Abby had stared long and hard until she had finally settled on a small mechanical bird the size of her hand. Long ago it had made real bird sounds the man on the other side of the table with stained hands and wild hair had told them.

“It doesn’t anymore, sir?” Abby had asked with big eyes as she looked up at the man.

“For such a kind little lady as you, I can make it work,” he had smiled and Abby had instantly turned to her father with pleading eyes.

“Alright, as long as it’s done by next week. We can discuss the price later.”

Abby had squealed with happiness and hugged her Father’s side. 

When she finally after waiting for what felt like years returned to the workshop with her father, the man had handed her the little bird. The man had explained that it would only work with the specific key he had repaired and that any others would break the bird. Abby had nodded gravely and accepted the small key from his large hands as if it was a treasure. To her it was. All week she had been excitedly waiting to give Callie the bird. On the eve before Callie's birthday, her parents had taken them to see a movie the Restoration team had been working on restoring for ages and Abby had very nearly given Callie her gift that night after the movie. But she had decided to wait just one more day, resisting the temptation to even turn the key before the big day.  

Spotting Callie by the counter, Abby hurried to her feet and presented her with the gift. Slowly and with gentle hands her friend turned it over, eyes shining and a toothy grin on her face.

“It makes bird noises if you turn the key,” Abby said and pointed.

When Callie turned it, the sound that filled the room made them all fall quiet. It was magical and so sweet to the ear. It was the first time Abby heard it, had wanted to share this moment with her best friend in the entire galaxy. With the happiest smile Abby had ever seen on Callie’s face, she pulled her into a warm hug and turned the key again. Arms around her friend, Abby closed her eyes and imagined that they were on Earth together listening to the birds high up in the green trees.

 

* * *

 

**Earth Date: August 23rd** **2117 (Ark Year: 65)**

English had never been Abby’s favourite subject, she preferred Digital Art and Earth Skills and the only reason English wasn’t so bad because she got to sit next to her friends and their teacher Mr Kyoh was very nice. Callie loved the subject, loved to read the stories and look at the pictures and listen to music and watch short clips. She always gushed and smiled and awed at the lost world and Abby and James would smile and aw too, but mostly they would both think about Earth skills and Abby could hardly wait until they finally got to have Biology. James was more interested in the stars and space and fixing broken things - one day he wanted to be a Zero-G Mechanic just like his grandpa. Abby thought she might like to become a doctor or a detective. She had the skills for it because no one on the Ark or the entire galaxy was as good at detecting things as Abby. James wasn't so bad but it would probably be better if he was the sidekick and Abby dealt with the actual sneaky detective work herself. She was the star detective for sure.

Today before English class during their break, Abby had spotted Mr Kyoh chatting excitedly with Ms Marion - they were very much in love, anyone could see that. They glowed around each other and Ms Marion’s smile never faltered when she was around her partner. Callie was enamoured with how happy they were together, how that must be _true love_. Abby found it cute sometimes, but not when they kissed or when they whispered little secrets the kids couldn't hear. Either way, Abby had spotted them chatting excitedly and seen the gleaming silver band on Ms Marion’s delicate pinky finger before anyone had even registered that they were there.

“Are you _engaged_!” Callie exclaimed in a whisper that probably carried across the entire Little Square when Abby pointed out the ring.

“We are,” Ms Marion smiled with rosy cheeks, showed them the ring and looked up at her fiance with loving eyes.

“Ohhh, can I be the ring bearer!”

Callie was practically bouncing around on the floor with excitement and a pleading look in her eyes.

“Please, please, please, Ms M.”

“We’ll see little one, it’s still a _long_ while until we’ll actually get married.”

James who had remained quiet until then furrowed his brows in confusion.

“But why do you have to wait?”

“Oh, a wedding requires a lot of planning and a bunch of papers to sign. It’s hard to find a time during the spring months.”

Abby didn’t really know why it mattered if it was spring or not. Perhaps it was an old Earth tradition to get married during the spring months, although Abby didn't quite see why it would matter in space where they didn't have any season, but it seemed to matter to them so she sighed and nodded her head. 

“It doesn’t matter if it takes a while, we’ll always be together because of the thread,” Mr Kyoh smiled before it quickly slid off his face and he looked down at the trio with alarm.

“What thread?” James asked and they all looked up at the adults with doe-like eyes full of curiosity.

Ms Marion’s grip around her fiance’s arm tightened and she forced a smile on her face.

“Oh, he just meant that we have a good connection. But it’s not a word you would use today.”

Before they could say more the bell rang and signalled the end of the break and Abby wasn’t sure but she thought she saw relief flash in Ms Marion’s eyes as she rushed to her classroom.

It seemed odd, but then again Mr Kyoh was an English teacher and he did read _ancient_ stories so maybe it made sense that he would say odd things. Hurrying after Callie and James into the classroom, Abby took her seat as Mr Kyoh began the lesson and talked about the listening exercise he had planned for them. She was already dreaming about their next Earth skills lesson. Callie was as usual completely fascinated and clung to every word that their teacher uttered. It came easily to Callie; her best friend could spend hours talking about the moral of the story or the symbolism of colours or objects they only ever saw on screens but certainly never would see in real life. Abby, well, try as she might, it wasn’t her strong suit because sometimes a story was just a story. English just wasn’t for her, but Abby was nothing if not stubborn and she would not fail this class.

 

* * *

 

**Earth Date: September 30th** **2117 (Ark Year: 65)**

The corridors of the Ark seemed lonely and cold as Abby walked behind her father to The Ring well past her usual bedtime. Her father had forgotten highly important documents for tomorrow’s Unity Day ceremony and had only remembered late at night meaning that it was too late to drop her off at the Cartwig’s. Sighing, he had helped her into a warm sweater and boots before heading out.

“Keep up, Abigail,” he chided when she got distracted by trying to only step on the dark lines on the floor where the metals connected. Dutifully she stopped playing her game and ran to catch up.

His steps were brisk and the sound of the heels of his shoes against the metal a rhythmic sound. Abby tugged at the sleeves of the sweater, yawned and wished she could go back to bed. The darkness outside offered the same comfort at least, as she watched the stars whenever they passed a window. Eventually, they reached a stairwell and walked down a floor and then to the left. 

_Councilman Van Beek_ read the sign next to the door. _C_ _ouncilman_ was etched into the metal, but her father's name had only been painted on the door, the letters peeling if you looked close enough. He quickly pressed the right combination of numbers and letters on the code lock and a click echoed through the silent corridor when he oped the door. Abby had never been to his office before and the room was not at all what she had pictured. Whereas most things on the Ark were made of metal, in the centre of the office stood a wooden desk. It was a rich colour, worn but still magnificent. Gently, Abby ran her hands over the edge and noted how different it felt from the metal she was used to. Glancing over at her father, she saw that he was still busy rummaging around the drawers so she turned her attention to the rest of the room. It was decorated sparsely with shelves containing books and folders lining the walls, a couch and a rug under the small window. How many nights had he spent on that couch instead of in his bed she wondered.

She moved closer and there, nestled between two books was a picture frame of a woman and a man.

Her hair was short and wavy, a honey colour and her eyes closed with a big smile on her face. The man had his arms wrapped around her, her hands on top of his arms, a ring on her pinky just like Ms Marion. His head rested on her shoulder and blue eyes looked straight into the camera with an easy and genuine smile. Her parents looked happy there, like different people – at least her father did. Her mother always looked happy in the few pictures Abby had seen of her. It was him that was striking in every way. The blue that looked like the sky, the thin lips stretched into a smile, the matching ring.

“Found it. Let’s go, Abigail.”

“But–” she tried, wanted to examine the picture closer.

“Now.”

Head turned down, she followed behind him, caught one last look over her shoulder before he ushered her through the door and back home. On the way back when they walked up the connecting stairwell, they passed a woman with brown hair and a kind smile holding her kid's hand. Abby met the woman's eyes first and smiled, then her eyes shifted to the boy with dark downcast eyes and then finally to their connected hands. It was such a genuine gesture of affection between the two that Abby looked at her own father's hand and thought back to the picture. Maybe if she looked closer she would finally figure out how to make her father smile like that again and hold her hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna guess who that little boy was?


	4. Falling Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10

**Earth Date: February 21st 2119 (Ark Year: 67)**

Maths class was ticking by slowly, too slowly for Abby’s liking as she patiently waited for the sunrise signalling the end of the lesson. Callie was sitting beside her, raven dark hair obscuring her face as she wrote down the answers to the multiplication quiz on her datapad. Abby had finished at least fifteen minutes ago because she knew she needed to excel, needed to be more than perfect if she ever wanted to be a doctor.

Watching the seconds tick by on the digital clock, Abby tried not to sigh. Half an hour until sunrise, half an hour until she could leave the classroom. At least she had a good view from her spot next to the window overlooking Earth. So beautiful with the blue and green hues and everything Abby dreamt of seeing one day. The plants they were reading about in Earth Skills, the rivers and lakes, the birds and the bugs and the fish.

Movement suddenly caught her attention, movement _outside_. So she gasped, watched something float through space, shooting straight down to Earth.

“Abigail, are you alright?” came Mr Monroe’s voice, cutting through the surprised haze she was currently in.

“Something outside,” she mumbled, fingers pressed against the cool glass, the warmth of her skin creating marks already.

“Speak up,” Mr Monroe said, approached her quickly and all thoughts of any quiz were forgotten at the surprised sound that escaped Mr Monroe when he, towering over Abigail finally saw what she had spotted.

It didn’t take long for the others to join them in stunned silence at the windows, Callie pressed close to Abby’s side as they all watched and watched and watched the object descend towards earth. It was moving fast, soaring through space until it entered the atmosphere, an explosion of light as the metal parts broke apart. It had their eyes going wide as they kept watching. They remained silent, because what could really be said in such a strange situation. They still had _years_ until they could go back to Earth so why would they send something down?

“Kids, return to your desks,” Mr Monroe said, backing towards the door. “I’ll be right back.”

And it was as if his words broke the stunned silence because they all began to chatter amongst each other, telling, whispering, trying to figure out what they had just seen. The cacophony around them was almost too much, too many voices and shrieks so Abby grasped Callie’s hand and dragged her towards the door Mr Monroe had just excited. The steel corridor with the bluish lights was quiet and deserted, the doors to the other classrooms remained closed and Abby wondered if anyone else had seen anything at all.

“What was that?” Callie asked, sinking down to the floor next to the door, back against the wall as she looked up at Abby with worried eyes.

“I don’t know. It can’t be a ship.”

“My father would’ve said something,” Callie reasoned. His Division was communication and coordination management and there was little that Callie didn't know before it was even broadcasted to the Ark. It could be nothing good if they hadn't bother with an announcement.

“I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“A funeral maybe?”

Abby had only ever been to one but was far too young to remember the procedures exactly besides what she had been told afterwards when she was old enough to understand. Either way, the object had been too large. A million thoughts were running through her mind, endless possibilities and theories. It was too early, she knew that – there wasn't a single soul on the Ark that didn't know that and yet they had clearly sent something down to the blues and greens of their home. But whatever it was, it had not survived the impact with the atmosphere and Abby worried, worried that maybe they would never make it down at all if they entered at the wrong angle.

“Who knows,” Callie concluded, pulled on Abby’s hand to get her to sit down next to her.

Sinking down on the floor, Abby leaned her head against her shoulder, fingers interlaced and knees pulled close to her chest.

“How do you think you did on the test?” She asked and Callie squeezed her eyes shut.

“Please don’t even remind me!”

 

* * *

 

Fiona with her lovely aubrun hair caught up with them during the first break of the day, slumped down next to Abby on the bench closest to the corridor leading to their classrooms. Fiona offered an excited toothy smile. Abby quite liked her, she was nice and fit right in with the little duo that had been exclusively Cece and Abs well before school started.

“Have you _heard_?”

“We saw it,” Callie gushed, twirling her hair and turned her body towards Fiona.

“Are you serious? I’m so jealous! I heard it from Dave and the others.”

“Well everyone is talking about it,” Abby noted.

The rest of the open space, or The Little Square as the others called it was filled with other students on a short break, grades 1-5. Abby had never seen a square but she imagined that it must be quite similar to the Ark ones - benches lining the walls, some round tables and shiny metal walls. She eyed the small groups that whispered amongst themselves with excitement practically shining in their eyes.

This was news and extraordinary in the very bland and ordinary life of Ark children. Fiona assured them that this was way, way, _way_ bigger than the whole rabbit situation a few years prior. Dave apparently knew someone from somewhere who knew a guy in the Communications Division who happened to be the neighbour of some 9th grader who could confirm it to be true, so it was solid info. This was _bigger_ than the rabbit. Abby wrinkled her nose at that because it sounded like an overly complicated way of fact checking, surely there would be records of a rabbit on the Ark of all places, her father had told her there were records of everything that happened on the Ark so she best behave herself. A rabbit seemed highly unplausible.

“It sure was pretty though,” Callie said. “Like a shooting star.”

They had seen many together when they had laid before the round window facing the abyss of their home. Callie always made a wish but Abby could never think of something fast enough. It didn't really matter to her anyway, she had everything she needed. She was happy.

“Was it pretty when it exploded?” Fiona asked and Callie smiled, nodded her head and went on to describe just how pretty it was in a way that made it sound far better than reality. Abby wouldn't mind living in a world shaped by Callie's words. 

 

* * *

 

**Earth Date: February 22nd 2119 (Ark Year: 67)**

The theories came during lunch, spread from the grades above and slowly trickled down to the first graders until _everyone_ was talking about the strange occurrence. Some said it was an escape ship, others claimed they _knew_ it was a failed reparation mission, others whispered that it had been a floating because the person had gotten too close to the truth and the truth, that was a dangerous thing. Abby and Callie both remained sceptical, whatever it was, it would soon be forgotten.

But it wasn’t. In fact, more rumours began to circulate, the next even more outrageous than the one before. Everyone was talking about it so on the second day of whispers and hushed conversations, Abby asked her father. They were in their living quarters, one of the most spacious on their section on Alpha, having a late dinner. Her father, ever busy, was skimming over reports from the council as he did every night, annotating and letting the gooey food grow cold.

“Father,” she said to get his attention because councilman Van Beek would never be ‘Dad’ to her.

“Yes, Abigail?” He replied but didn’t look up from his work.

“Some of the guys at school are talking about the–”

“You shouldn’t listen to what they say, Abigail.”

He was trying to put an end to the discussion as if he had read her mind and already knew what she wanted to ask. But Abby wouldn’t let it slide, be it curiosity or something else, she wanted to know and the only one to likely have the answers was her father.

“They are saying that it was an execution. Or a failed mission,” she fired back and _that_ did make her father look up, icy eyes focused on her - the eyes her mother had adored. Perhaps once they had been sky blue but now there was just cold ice there.

“A bunch of Mecha and Factory kids trying to start rumours, no doubt,” the contempt was clear in the way his eyes narrowed. “You shouldn’t worry about what those kids say,” words laced with disdain.

“But is it true?” she pressed and a long silence followed.

Eventually, he turned off his datapad, levelled her with a serious stare and reached for her hand on the table. His grip was firm but not hard enough to hurt.

“Listen to me, Abigail, the truth is dangerous. It's what gets people killed, and when used against us, it’s a weakness. One we never managed to exterminate fully,” he said and while those icy eyes remained hard, Abby thought she saw something else in there, something soft and unsettling and so unlike her father she almost wanted to look away.

“A few sweet lies here and there are _necessary_ for humanity to survive. You are a smart girl, Abigail, like your mother before you so when I tell you to pay no mind to what those boys are saying you need to do it. Don’t feed the rumours.”

Abby remained silent, processing his words, trying to understand what he was trying to tell her, what he was trying to hide.

“Do you understand?” he questioned and she nodded meekly.

“Yes,” and the grip that had tightened during their conversation without Abby noticing immediately eased when he pulled his hand back, turned on the datapad again.

Sliding her hands off the table, Abby gently grabbed her wrist, looked at the redness of her skin and spoke no more of rumours again.

 

* * *

 

The United Ark Federation PSA came that very same night when Abby was getting ready for bed, shown on every screen and citing a misconduct during a mission which had lead to a quick death. The screen turned black and if anyone questioned it, well, Abby paid it no mind. She had other things to focus on after all.

 

* * *

 

**Earth Date: May 26th 2119 (Ark Year: 67)**

The Public Ark Library was Abby's favourite place on the Ark. There was nothing she loved more than sitting by a table in the corner surrounded by books and folders and digitised sources. She was alone and the peace and quiet was a welcome change to the hectic buzz that always seemed to happen during the end of the academic year. Callie hadn't been able to come with her this time, so Abby had gone alone, neglected to go to the common room with their classmates to play board games in favour of studying chemistry. This term had only been an introduction to the natural sciences but Abby had asked their teacher for extra reading, wanting to stay ahead. Unfortunately, chemistry was turning out to be quite a pain. She had been sitting with the suggested book for an hour but couldn't wrap her head around the formulas and reactions. 

When a yawn escaped her, she knew it was time to call it a day. Tying her hair back into a ponytail, she quickly gathered the datapad and water bottle in the small bag Mrs Cartwig had traded for her on their first day of school. Grabbing the textbook last, Abby sighed as she got up from her seat and walked back to the right shelf. 

She rounded a corner, still skimming through the text when she suddenly ran into something. Or rather  _someone_ , an electric shock travelling down her veins at the contact. Abby looked up with surprised comically wide eyes. A tall boy, much taller than Abby, was looking at her with perplexed eyes and it was a miracle that she hadn't dropped the book - it was priceless and any damage to it would not be taken lightly. She frowned up at him once she had gotten over the initial surprise, it was strange to find someone in the library on a Friday.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," Abby said, broke the silence first and pressed the book tight to her body.

She thought she recognised the boy, had probably seen him around a few times on the Little Square. She guessed that he must be a couple of years older than her and noted the worn shirt even by Ark standards and the maths book he was carrying.

"You shouldn't walk and read." 

He had a quiet voice, almost as sullen as his appearance and Abby was just about to protest that maybe he could have been more attentive to his surroundings as well when he hurried past her, arm brushing against her and a shock travelled through her body again at the contact. She spun around, to ask him to wait, or anything at all, she just had the urge to say  _something_ but he had already made it past the doors leaving Abby alone with a strange feeling. She stared at the empty space, one hand coming to brush against her arm. 

Shaking her head, Abby went to stand on her tiptoes to reach the right shelve to put the book back.

All the while she walked home, she couldn't shake the feeling. It was like her whole body had been shocked and the feeling lingered. It didn't hurt at all but it was unsettling. Even when she had been shocked by Callie, it had not lasted this long and it was always her best friend that seemed to react the most to the stun. This had been very different though and she wasn't sure if he had felt it too. It was probably just a very charged shock. It had to be because she couldn't find another logical explanation.

 

* * *

 

**Earth Date: December 30th 2119 (Ark Year: 67)**

Callie came to her at the end of the week, just as a new year was about to begin, with tears in her eyes and short breaths. 

"What's wrong, Cece?" Abby questioned, welcomed her into her arms.

She sobbed, could hardly breathe, and pressed closer. Abby didn't know how long they sat on her bed, wrapped together as Callie slowly calmed down, regained control and finally, finally met Abby's eyes. And it broke her heart when she looked into the glittering depths, the redness of her eyes, the pain on her face, the trembling lips.

"They are getting a divorce."

It felt like a slap in the face. 

Abby didn't know what to say as heaving sobs once again overtook her best friend. She just pulled her close again, stroked her hair, hummed softly. She couldn't fathom a universe in which Mr and Mrs Cartwig weren't together. A universe in which they didn't dance around the living room, kissed goodbye before work, made food together, took them to the movies, swung Callie and Abby between them, spun them around in the air, ate dinners together, read stories. 

With her mouth next to Abby's ear, Callie breathed out deeply before she spoke through her tears.

"They've been thinking about it for a long time. It's just - they never - they never. I never thought - they were so happy."

And they had been, had been the happiest people Abby knew. So in love and warm and everything she had ever wanted to have one day, the role models of her life.  But clearly, all of that had been a lie and hadn't her father told her that it was lies that kept the human race alive? They had pretended to be so happy and now they were getting divorced. It wasn't unheard of, but it was rare and the love that was there, that had been there for years must have run dry. A piece of Abby's heart broke. She had always felt more like a Cartwig than a Van Beek and they had taken the spot in her heart her father could never fill. It was crushing and she wanted to cry, felt her eyes tearing up but swallowed it all, knew she had to be strong for Callie's sake.

"I hate it - I hate them!"

She sounded so much like her mother had once, the tone full of hurt and rage and tension. It was impossible to not think about  _that_ day.

"I hate the _soulmate_ for existing and - and pushing them apart!"

The word sounded like a curse when it left Callie's trembling lips. It was. The pain, the anger they had witnessed when they had first heard the word, it all came rushing back to Abby. Mr Cartwigs attempts to get them to leave, the way Mrs Cartwig's whole body had tensed when Callie had asked what the word meant. Clearly, the only good thing soulmates were for was to bring about pain. They had never covered the topic in class, and Abby had never thought to ask but clearly, it was a curse. How terrible it had to be. How awful it must be to be someone's soulmate if it caused so much pain. It brought about the most terrible fate. She never wanted one, never wanted to be one. It was a soulmate, literal or not that had destroyed the marriage of the happiest people Abby knew. 

"I hate soulmates," Callie managed between the sobs that were threatening to overtake her again. 

Abby nodded. It was a curse.

 

 


End file.
